Hidden Treasures
by xthatwildthingx
Summary: A younger brother or younger sister is always overshadowed by the elder sibling. That's something, Wesley and Amara know very well, and Amara is completely fine with this...until Wesley makes Amara want to feel noticed. She doesn't want to be overshadowed by Aria this time. Not when she's crushing on Wesley, but all he sees is the older Montgomery. Aria/Ezra (Kinda) Wesley/OC
1. A Is For Awkward

_**I do not own PLL, blah blah, I know but hey I'm gonna just drench my OCness all up here. Yeah okay, bye xx**_

**Hidden Treasures**

**Chapter 1 : A for Awkward.**

It was one of the rare days in the town where the liars had a break and the town seemed eerily quiet. But, all is never _completely_ serene for the liars, no day is ever completely _normal_ is it? So as a car pulled up to the Montgomery house, no one should have really been surprised, but it is certain no one expected it. When the raven haired petite girl exited the vehicle no one who passed could immediately recognize her face. But they would note the similarities between herself and another liar they all knew. She had the stature, and the style to match. But their faces just weren't quite the same. This one had eyes too light, and hair too dark. One thing was certain, she was about to make a lot of things complicated. The raven-haired girl got her luggage out the back of the car, and watched as the taxi drove away. Taking a breath or two, she picked up the bags and walked up the driveway. A lot of things had happened since she was gone. She wanted to know how things were.

Walking up the steps she balled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door. She hoped she looked presentable, after all this was her family and their opinion meant a lot to her. Stepping back she waited. It was her father who opened the door.

"Amara?" It was a tone of disbelief at first, then later his smile brightened and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Amara." She had missed such an embrace...it was nice to be held by her father again, even after what her sister had told her.

"You and mom gonna be okay now?" She felt him tense and pulled away, smiling at him lightly. "It's prudent to ask, I haven't exactly missed everything you know?" It was the truth, her sister hadn't kept her in the dark about most things, and she was pretty well informed...or so she thought, but lately they're calls had become short and few in between, Amara naively blamed it on family angst. "I don't resent you for it, we're all human after all." Amara shrugged and he gave her another hug. He didn't seem to be able to answer her but smiled regardless.

Not completely letting her go, her led her into the house, but not before forgetting her bags. It was an all out house meeting when she arrived. Her mother was there, as her older sister, and younger brother, Mike. Surprisingly enough, inside the house the welcome was much colder. From Aria especially, she seemed to be in shock that her sister was back, her brother was dismissive, and her mother simply had a hand over her mouth. "Well thank you all for the warm welcome." Amara muttered, her shoulders suddenly slumped. Her and Aria used to be pretty close and yet, they were reduced to this...whatever it is it was.

* * *

"Aria, why don't you show Amara the new sights in town?" Their father asked, sensing the tension.

Aria nodded, and Amara was sure she heard a '_Oh sure why ever not_' escape her lips. Amara sighed, followed Aria out the door. Her luggage a foreign thought now. The two sisters walked in step, and Amara had the urge to ask so many things. '_We used to be able to tell each other anything. You would have jumped up and hugged me if this was another time. Why the rip?_' But as usual, all of her thoughts were not once voiced. That was simply the way Amara was. Aria had changed over the years, her style had refined much more than Amara's herself, her hair was short in contrast to Amara's long locks, and there was something behind her eyes. She seemed to have these invisible battle scars.

There was silence during there walk into town, but it wasn't comfortable at all. It was that kind of silence that screamed profanities at Amara for being too much of a coward to not attempt to talk to her sister. The silence screamed to be ended, but Amara kept to herself, trying to remember a better time. A time when both sisters would stay up all night just to be able to talk to each other, and yet their relationship had reduced to this. Amara cleared her throat, trying to clear the air.

"So, how are you and that Ezra guy?" Right after the words left her mouth she felt she had stepped on a land mine.

"We don't go out anymore, I'm with Jake now." Amara's lips were sit in a straight line.

"Oh." Amara gulped, "How are the girls?"

Aria sighed. "They're alright."

They fell into silence again, Amara didn't want to make things any worse than they were. But hey, it just wasn't her lucky day today.


	2. A Is For Abrupt

_**Hey guys, wow already a ton of views and a fave or two...sobbing you guys are great, so I'm really gonna stay on top of this story, and you know update MASSIVELY xx (Reviews are welcome, I have a problem with putting my thoughts into words here, heh.)**_

**Hidden Treasures**

**Chapter 2 : A Is For Abrupt.**

Amara never hated the quiet as much as she did now. She hated it, for enveloping itself around her, and trying to drown her. It was enough to make her wanna scream. But she didn't, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of this girl who had replaced her beloved sister. '_Try again..._' She told herself, '_It couldn't hurt._' But then again, she wasn't sure of herself. Amara clearly wasn't as up to date as she thought, and any more questions would label her a fool...who was trying far too much barking at walls. "Why did you and Ezra break up? You seemed so in love." She could have slapped her hand over her mouth...right now was not the time to be terribly blunt, and right now was not the time for her mouth to try and run far in front of her brain.

"We just grew apart..." Her older sister shrugged, and in that moment Amara swore that Aria had looked at her as if she was an insolent child who knew nothing of the real world...and there was something behind her eyes, something like _pity_.

Amara gave her sister a silent apology, and simply decided it really was best to keep quiet.

The two walked in silence again, Amara humming occasionally and Aria keeping taps on her phone...as if her life depended on it. Little did Amara know that her life kinda did depend on it. It seemed like they'd get nowhere, and Amara pondered...that if this was how she welcomed her home, her time in Rosewood wouldn't be any better. '_Look on the bright side, Amara...it beats living with Aunt Meg_.' What a pitiful attempt to make herself feel better.

* * *

"...and this is the cafe...it hasn't really changed but yeah." The younger Montgomery sister attempted to smile, and nod appreciatively, but she the curve on the corner of her lips couldn't have been any more forced.

"Would you mind if we ate here? I'm craving some coffee." This whole tour seemed to be a war zone, and so she was keeping herself on her toes. The last thing Amara wanted to do was make things worse with her sister...one bad encounter didn't make her love Aria any less after all.

"Sure why not." There went that glance at her phone, that Amara had become far too familiar with over the past hour. The two sisters made their way inside the cafe, and sat at a table near the window.

Amara picked at the lid of her coffee cup, and looked around...things had changed...for better or worse she didn't exactly know yet. However, she tried to think about other things...maybe her friend Kiera was still in town. Her family had a business here and so they probably wouldn't move, but she made a mental note to visit her old home just in case. The coffee was good, that was a given. There were new faces in the cafe as well as old ones...a pair of handsome boys in the corner table. One seemingly older than the other.

"So what have you been up to lately?" It seemed she couldn't stop trying to mend them.

"Nothing much, you know...school...extra curriculars." Aria shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds...interesting."

Aria simply nodded as she checked her phone and Amara...well she couldn't stop the slight roll of her eyes. What in the world was so important that her sister couldn't look her in the eye for more than two seconds? It was annoying and unnerving.

* * *

Half an hour passed and her coffee had probably gotten cold. Her fingers were drumming on the table, and her other hand was holding up her chin. Aria had gone to the bathroom a while ago...where in the world could she have gone? Maybe it was that new Jake boy and Aria didn't mind standing her own sister up. Or maybe one of her friends had an emergency. But that didn't mean she had to just leave her there with that lame excuse.

Amara was just about to get up when one of the boys she had taken notice of slid into the booth across from her own...where her sister had been a while ago. "Hey...I'm Wesley, and my brother over there thought I should come over and say hello. He wont leave me alone unless I get your number."

"Uh...hi." Her eyebrows furrowed and yet she smiled. "I guess I wouldn't want your brother over there getting upset." She saw him chuckle...it was one of those nice hearty chuckles, and yet his eyes never left hers. "What?"

"No it's nothing you simply remind me of someone."

"Oh it's one of those?" Amara always the blunt one.

"One of?" No he looked confused.

"You know the typical cliche business where the guy seeks out the new girl because she reminds him of a past love or whatever." She tried to laugh off the embarrassment that followed. "Amara, my names Amara."


End file.
